


more

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, i'm not really sure how to tag this fic, it's a little weird, kind of idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if there's anything being the communal whore for his frat house at duke taught him, it's...
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	more

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 3 hours, it's ~~not~~ edited, it's completely inspired by the 'cody is kind of a slut' trope that i've noticed (which i adore), and, most importantly, i regret nothing. 
> 
> i accept any and all criticism, or any other comment you might have. thank you.

if there's anything being the communal whore for his frat house at duke taught him, it's...

...well...

 _nothing_.

cody can't really say he learned any life lessons from letting his frat friends fuck him senseless.

other than not to do it again.

don't get him wrong, it was fun. like, _really_ fun. like, 'he's a self-proclaimed cockslut and that was the most dick he'd ever gotten in his life', fun.

they always pretended he was a girl, though. which wasn't surprising. to spare his feelings his friends always lied, said they didn't. but, cody knew they did, and it hurt a bit. 

he tried not to take it personally. they were all straight, he wasn't - he completely understood that. most of those frat boys only had sex with him because they were desperately horny and needed a quickie. (of course, there was the occasional guy that came along, genuinely questioning their sexuality and looking to experiment, but they were few and far between.)

honestly, cody didn't even mind just being a body for a while. it felt good to just be a body. to not think. to let someone, a friend push into him. to bite into his shoulder. to pull his hair. to hold his hips so hard it leaves bruises. to smack his ass until it'd take days for him to sit normally and comfortably again. cody was ok with all of that; cody loved all of that. it was hot, rough, and taboo. what more could he ask for? 

he didn't know the answer to that. cody didn't really know he was looking for one either. although, he found one regardless, and oddly enough, during a threesome. 

it was him, one of his frat friends, and a friend of the frat friend - austin. the plan was they'd both fuck him in the ass at the same time. was it a dumb plan? _yes_. but, did it appeal to cody's massive size kink? also, _yes_. 

it took him a few days (in hindsight, he probably should've taken longer, but at the same time his ass was so loose most of the time anyway, he figured he'd be fine) to stretch himself out that much. he was basically fisting himself at that point. 

they all got a bit high together before they started. it helped ease the nervous energy that exuded from cody's skin. 

he doesn't remember how exactly they started, but he remembers fingers, the friends - austin's fingers slipping into him, followed by a teasing comment about how loose he is. it wasn't mean, just playful. then he was slowly easing himself onto austin's cock, with with frat friend pressed against his back, waiting for his turn to push his prick into that delicious heat. and when it was his turn, cody remembers being overwhelmed. from being stuffed like that, to austin's praises for taking so much while the frat boy slowly pushed his dick along side austin's, it was a lot. it was different. and he loved it.

austin gently stroked cody with one hand and cradled his face in the other while cody weakly moved his hips, relishing in how full he felt.

and that's it. that's the more he could ask for. the more he craved. that tenderness austin showed him. cody wanted more, he wanted to be treated with care.

cody's frat friends _kind of_ did. after. that was the point. that was the deal. they were rough and then they let him sleep in their bed with them.

he didn't really ask for more of that tenderness, though. cody didn't want to seem too gay or too pushy.

and, unfortunately, he never saw austin again after that.

so, the guys in his frat house continued to use him for a quick, rough fuck. which wasn't bad. rough sex was still fun, but it wasn't what cody craved anymore.

cody was stuck in this cycle of having a rough fuck and then going back to his dorm and fingering himself in the shower, imagining austin. not how he looked, or even how his dick felt. just his voice and praises. and all those gentle touches.

he met this one guy that kind of reminded him of austin. it was during his last year at duke before be graduated. the guy didn't look like austin, or what cody remembers him looking like. he was much quieter. he wasn't as tall either. but he was confident - in fact, they met because he sat in front of cody and asked when he'd be free for a date. 

that amazed cody. they didn't know each other. he knew nothing about cody, had no chance of knowing cody was even gay. yet, that man decided to shoot his shot anyway.

they ended up setting up a dinner date for that night at a nice little family diner the guy knew about. and cody still didn't know the man's name, yet.

noel. 

the man's name is noel, he later found out.

cody learned a lot of things about noel. his job, his interests, his life. but he also learned things of things about noel that he didn't tell him. for example, he's really fucking funny. he's really good at sounding confident in what he's talking about, even if he isn't or has no idea what he's talking about. he avoids eye contact while he's listening. he'll look just a bit to the side, just over his shoulder when cody's talking, and then back to his eyes when he responds. 

as they went on more dates, and there were many more dates, cody noticed more things. the way noel leans forward when he laughs really hard - cody finds that he really likes noel's laugh. or the way his hands are almost always fidgeting. or how it takes him _**forever**_ to eat. cody came to love and look forward all these little things.

his favorite thing always came at the end of the date. just before they'd part ways, or one would drop the other off, noel would hold cody's face and press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

he remembers the night they sat in noel's car for way longer than needed, because cody didn't want to go inside yet, and noel didn't want to go home. noel pressed his lips against his cheek, just like usual. cody just looked down, a bit embarrassed, mumbling out, "you could do that for real, if you wanted".

noel lifted cody's head, cradling his face, just like austin had - but also nothing like austin had. this wasn't sexual. cody wasn't being praised. this was after a date, with someone he's been on several dates with, with someone he's gotten to know. not just an idealized version of a stranger with a name. "is that what you want, cody?"

cody nodded. 

it was a just small kiss. but it meant everything to cody.

because that was it.

that was the more he wanted. 

cody thought it was. until it didn't stop. he found there was so much of that more. every touch, every heated make out session, every sweet nothing, everything from noel was the gentle more he craved for, for so long.

their first time was that more he wished he had at uni, in that frat house, exemplified. noel had him lay on his back. he looked at his face. he kissed and touched cody. he stroked him. and cody melt into every movement from noel because of it.

he wasn't just a body with a noel. noel wasn't just a dick get fucked with. cody is noel's _baby boy_. 

they still picked on each other and argued about dumb shit they were both wrong about a lot. not every moment was fueled with that tenderness cody loved so much. but it didn't have to be. even if he wasn't gentle all the time, or at least not in ways that were noticable to anyone but cody, noel was gentle in the moments that mattered. 

even if it was just a reassuring hand on his thigh, or a protective arm around his shoulders, it was enough. it was everything. it made cody feel loved. because he was loved.

noel loved him. he said it and showed it and meant it. and knowing that made cody feel warm. 

so, maybe being the communal cumdumpster did teach cody something - how to want something and let himself get something good for himself. or maybe that's just some cheesy bullshit. 

it sounds nice to cody, especially on late nights like this, where he's left awake in noel's arms wondering how his life got to this point. 

"shhh."

cody lightly smacked the arm around his waist. "i didn't say anything."

"you're thinking so loud."

he turned around, in noel's arms to face him.

"am i?"

"cody, you might as well be screaming, you're thoughts are so loud."

"if my thoughts are so loud, then what am i thinking about?"

"how you have the best boyfriend and how no one will ever fuck you as good as i do."

"that's actually not too far off."

"seriously?"

cody stuck his tongue out.

"knew it. whore."

another light smack. to the chest this time.

"hey, don't get it twisted. you're my whore."

"and that makes it better?"

"yep."

"yeah, i guess it does."

silence.

"i love you."

"i know," noel pulled cody closer to his chest, "go to sleep, cody."

cody mumbled against noel's chest: "say it back."

more silence.

"please."

noel sighed. he pulled away and pushed cody onto his back, then hovered over him. he pulled cody's arms loosely around his neck, before pressing chaste, hurried kisses down cody's jawline.

cody let out a quiet whimper when noel accidentally jerked forward, giving both of them a bit of rough friction. noel did it again, but slower, more intentional. and then he kept doing that, enjoying all those beautiful little sounds pulled from cody.

"noel! please, i-!"

"no, just like this. cum like this, baby." as he continued, cody wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, trying to pull him closer, to feel more.

"i- _oh fuck_ \- i don't, i can't! i need more, please more!"

"i love you, cody."

cody didn't need more.


End file.
